A New Beginning
by MekaMonster
Summary: After awakening from his deep slumber, Ryuu Kiyoshi finds his old home in shambles and he is now determined to protect his new home from whoever dares to threaten it. But falling in love and discovering his clan's dark secret wasn't something he planned on...{Yaoi} Don't like, don't read.


**Author's Note: Okay it has been awhile since I have written. Two years and few months I think ._. But anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this snippet of "A New Beginning". :) Oh, and leave some feedback as how you want me to change the story's format kay? I want to make this as comfortable for you guys as I can.**

* * *

><p>A New Beginning<p>

p.1

Hidden away from the outskirts of Konoha, Danzo and his young apprentice traveled the dense woods in silence. The young apprentice glanced over at him.  
>"Danzo-san," Danzo grunted softly, acknowledging his stoic pupil.<p>

"Where exactly are we going?" Danzo stared ahead at the path they were traveling, he looked down at his apprentice now.

"We're already here." They both stopped in front of blocked passage way. His apprentice cocked his head lightly to the side and watched as his mentor gathered a handle of loose vines and gently pulled them to the side. The younger of the two glanced into the distance. His head tilted more as he examined a lifeless and dry field. However, the perfect condition of a traditional Japanese mansion sitting in the midst of it all mildly surprised the young ninja. As if it were untouched by time…

Danzo took notice of his apprentice's slight shock before turning to look at the mansion as well. He stared silently for a bit before progressing towards the wooden masterpiece.

"Sir?" the young apprentice called out once again, pushing the vines that obscured his view.

"Come," Danzo simply said, walking towards the mansion. Once he reached the tall, traditional building, he traveled up the small wooden staircase and slid open the lightweight door, wasting no time to enter inside. The young apprentice stared at the mansion one last time.

**"I honestly have a bad feeling about this,"** he thought before tailing after his master into the desolate mansion.

Upon seeing the inside of the mansion, the young apprentice was shocked at the sight of countless amounts of rotten remains scattered about the spacious main room.

"D-Danzo-san, what-"

"Now, do you see why we are here Sai?" Danzo asked, stepping over a set of skeletal remains. Sai stared at the back of his master. "Who would do such a thing?" He asked his master.

"Not who, Sai. _What_." Danzo correcting as he pressed on, searching everywhere within the vast room.

Sai now looked around the room, not wanting to dwell on that statement.

"Okay, but sir what are we looking for?" he asked watching Danzo stop in front of another set of sliding doors.

Danzo said nothing as he slid them open. "Come Sai…"

The young shinobi looked at the doors Danzo entered through. He then looked at the skeletal remains. A slight shiver ran through him and he hastily ran across the room, trying his best to ignore the gleaming fanged skulls staring back at him…

Sai panted softly, grasping his knees as he safely arrived outside. "D-Danzo-san. Again, _what_ are we looking for?" He panted out, wanting the uneasiness within him to cease immediately. He glanced up after his master said nothing and gasped softly at the surprising view.

A large and beautiful garden was before him and his lips parted a bit from surprise as he gazed up at a massive cheery blossom tree that stood perfectly in the center. As a light breeze passed by, its blossoms swayed gently before detaching itself from its host.

"S so beautiful. Danzo-san how is this even possible?" The young apprentice asked, looking up at his master.

Danzo looked down at him from the corner of his eye. "You will see soon enough my young apprentice," he answered walking ahead of him. Sai followed silently now, a tad bit hurt that his master could not appreciate the beauty of this magnificent garden.

Descending down the small steps, Sai almost questioned why they were heading towards the large tree until Danzo gently pushed the middle of the trunk, causing it to sink within itself a bit.

Danzo pushed the opening once more, causing the door to swing inside. Grasping the old lantern that rested on the tree, he then traveled down the long staircase after igniting a small flame within the glass prism. Sai's eyes widened a bit, after noticing his master had left him outside. He then looked around the corridor before stepping inside.

Moments later the pair found themselves within a humid and dimly lit basement. An involuntary shiver shook Sai's body as a putrid odor claimed his senses. He coughed gently into his hand, trying to rid himself of the smell.  
>"Sai, calm yourself. We are nearly done with this mission," Danzo said, staring off into the distance.<p>

"F-forgive me Danzo-san," Sai's eyes casted downwards as shame ran through him now. Danzo progressed further, being careful not to trudge onto any corpses littered about the basement floor. "Over here, Sai." Sai carefully walked over to his master, stopping a few feet behind him. He narrowed his eyes, studying the glass tube in front of them. He squinted his eyes slightly as he gazed into the crimson colored container. "Danzo-san, what is this?"

"You will see soon enough, Sai." Danzo looked up and took notice of the singular source of lightly swaying back and forth. He reached up and held it still, shining its light onto the tube. He heard a soft gasp behind him and looked around to see what could make his apprentice have such reaction. He then looked down upon the ground and found out why.

The fire from the lantern displayed a ghastly pale maiden staring up at the basement's ceiling, her lifeless hazel eyes expressed no emotion at all. Not even fear. Her black and lustrous hair splayed around her lifeless body, creating a pool of black sea under her. Her elegant and beautiful black silk kimono was matted with dirt and blood which slowly poured out from the gaping wound in her chest. Sai shuddered slightly as he gazed into her eyes again. Danzo merely set the lantern down next to her head as he crouched down to examine the woman.

**"What could have possibly caused such chaos within this home?" **

Sai looked up as a light 'clink' sound emitted from the tank. It took all of his willpower to not race back up the stairs as he locked eyes with the creature within the glass chamber. His body shook involuntarily once again as he watched the gleaming red eyes trail down to his master.

"D-Danzo-san." Danzo glanced back at his apprentice. "What is it now, Sai?" He watched as his apprentice's hand shook as he slowly lifted it. Danzo turned to see what has startled his apprentice so much only to blinded by shards of projectile glass and a crimson covered hand shooting out towards him.

Many animals scattered and fled from their homes as a monstrous roar shook the wood's peaceful blanket of silence.


End file.
